


Anathema

by Chasingghxsts



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplpier, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingghxsts/pseuds/Chasingghxsts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you."<br/>"I want to fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had always hated parties, parties that only housed people he didn't know or exactly like, parties that just occupied dumb and daft teenagers who didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing.  
"It will be fun," His friend Sam had said, "You'll enjoy it when you're there," He claimed. Well, Sam, I've been here only a few minutes and already I deteste the place, Jack thought, adding a quality eye roll. Bummer, negative Nancy whatever. Jack wasn't exactly comfortable here. The place was filled with disturbing amounts of alcohol, cigarettes and weed, people were getting drunk left, right and centre. The place also had a weird vibe to it, it wasn't positive vibes anyway.  
Sam had abandoned him ages ago. Asshole.  
Jack slipped past a tight group of people terribly dancing and chilled at the window, opening it a little to get some decent fresh, cool air, the room had gotten major warm and was making him even more uncomfortable. He half observed the wonderful raindrops that pelted against the glass, his mind wondered to other things.  
He felt a poke on his arm, flinching away from the contact and spotting the criminal.  
Of Course.  
Mark fucking Fischbach.  
5'10.  
Overly gentle, deep burnt cinnamon eyes.  
Straight black hair with blue tips, that developed the smallest of waves, in which he flawlessly brushed back with his large hands.  
Wide shoulders, built body, probably a set of abs under that burgundy, chest hugging tee he wore.  
Some facial hair.  
Black lip ring on the left side of his lips.  
Cocky smile.  
Shamefully Jack thought he looked pretty damn hot and hated it.  
Jack gulped. He was far from prepared to deal with Mark.  
"Jack," Mark spoke slowly in the deep voice he owned. In normality, his voice would've been soothing, but right now, it just sent waves of slight fear towards Jack. Jack hated Mark. Mark hated Jack.  
The hatred had went on for a year and a half. Ironically, they used to be best friends, brothers almost, people sometimes thought they were a gay couple which was dismissed constantly. This had all lasted up till when Jack's girlfriend had basically cheated with Mark, breaking off the relationship with the Irish man to be replaced by Mark. Apparently he had talked get into this, Jack was still unsure of this, it was something Mark was capable of, but he quickly blamed the both of them. A few days later, Mark dumped Jack's ex. After that the tension and uneasiness had gotten so great that their friendship went to shit basically. Mark then one day lashed out on Jack, his anger taking over, blaming Jack for everything that went wrong and more, Jack being a normal person defends himself, then it ending up Mark punching Jack multiple times, calling him all this bitter shit and hurting Jack. After that, Jack avoided Mark, he avoided him like The Black Plague or The Spanish Flu. Mark became t o x i c.  
"Mark," Jack replied dryly, hoping that the dickhead beside him would just leave already, literally anywhere but this small area Jack occupied.  
"Fancy seeing you here," H e spoke again, leaning against the wall besides the window, arms folded, eyes pasted to Jack, who in return continued looking away.  
"Sam," Was all he said, clenching his Jaw, hating the sheer intimidating, even authorative aura Mark gave off, it seriously bothered him. He kept his eyes away.  
"Ahh, and where's he?" Jack shrugged, beginning to feel Mark's heated breath on his skin, he tried to ignore it. "I didn't know I invited you to my party," Jack rolled his eyes and moved away, still facing Mark.  
"Well, it's not like I exactly want to fucking be here," Jack glared at the taller teen, feeling his cheeks heating, looking away.  
"Then leave,"  
"Oh fucking make me Fischbach," Jack challenged, clearly pushing his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark gripped Jack's jaw and raised a dark eyebrow, chuckling.  
"Feisty, are we Jack?"  
Jack proceeded to propel Mark's hand away and glare at him.  
"Fuck off Mark, I don't want to fucking associate myself with you again," Jack said blunty , waiting on what sort of reply Mark would give, honestly preparing for an outburst. But surprisenly Mark just chuckled again, he thought this was funny.   
"Fucking prick," Jack said under his breath, biting the insides of his cheeks. Mark brought Jack's comment to attention, obviously hearing what was said.  
"What was that Jack? What did you say about me?" He questioned, sarcastically.  
"Oh you heard me Mark,"  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you did," Jack scoffed, rolling his baby blue eyes.  
"I'm not so sure, maybe you should say it to my face instead?"  
"Ugh, goodbye," Jack proceeded to trudge away from the area they have previously been standing in when Mark grabbed his wrist hard and tugged him back.  
"Not so fast, Kiddo,"  
"Get fucked," Jack replied, ripping his wrist away from the grasp of Mark's hand and quickly disappearing into the awful dancing people to escape Mark.  
He pushed into the kitchen where his eyes met with Sam's slight achned face, "There you are, asshole," Jack thought, making his journey from the kitchen doorway to where Sam and a good few others were smoking blunts and laughing at whatever the hell joke was told by some dude with a buzzcut.  
"Sam," Jack spoke when he got to Sam, the blonde mop headed boy looking over in Jack's direction, his eyes squinting when he recognised his friend.  
"Yoo Jack, man,"; He drawled happily, coughing shortly after.  
"Dude, I need to talk to you for like 2 seconds,"  
"But man, I'm-"  
"I don't care right now," Jack grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him to the back garden where more teens were, ignoring them. "Mark Fischbach is here,"  
"Oh yeah I know, this is his house,"  
"His HOUSE? DUDE-"  
"Dude, it's chill, it's chill, he won't bother you,"  
"Sam, you know how I fucking feel about him,"  
"You what?? I'm high as fuck right now, I go," He giggled, patting Jack on the shoulder and just leaving Jack standing on the old patio of the back garden. Really, Jack would just leave, but Sam was his ride home and he didn't even bring his wallet to call a cab. It was too far to walk and he definitly wasn't calling his parents. Well done Jack, you real fucked up now.  
Jack adventured back into the house and wondered around the place. He wanted somewhere to quietly think but everywhere was filled with teenagers making out or drinking or smoking or just generally cramping the hallway and the majority of the rooms, even the bathrooms.  
He knew it wasn't exactly mannerly to be searching around someone's house but what really else can you expect when you have a house party? He would go out the front but it was super fucking cold and he only wore a long sleeved top which he rolled up too the elbows. Jack hated the cold.  
He reached the end of the top floor hallway and noticed the door there was locked. He didn't think much about it though.   
What if it was Mark's room?  
What's he hiding that he has to go to the extent of locking his door?   
Jack rolled his eyes and caught himself on.   
At least here wasn't as loaded with people and the floor was carpetted.  
He sat against the wall with his knees to his chest and took out his phone, taking his earbuds and stuffing them in his ears, turning up his music as loud as possible to block out the other sounds, it wasnt completely successful but worked, it was better than having to associate himself with others here.  
Few people tried to come over and create conversation or hit on him but Jack dismissed them all immediately, he wasn't in the mood.  
By this time people had gotten the message and Jack sat there listening to music, keeping his eyes shut.   
He was grateful for his earphones and music.  
Next thing he knew, someone had rested themselves besides them. Jack refused to open his eyes until the person had left. He was sure they'd get the messege soon enough.  
But they didn't.  
They didn't leave and Jack continued to ignore them, wishing they'd leave already and give him peace.  
He knew it wasn't his place to say where or where not someone could sit but jeez, they sat RIGHT beside him and it was seriously bothering him.  
And for SOME REASON the person grabbed his wrist and started scraping their nails against the inside of his wrist, which he really, REALLY disliked as it highly irritated him and caused him to feel uncomfortable, so at this point he had no choice but to open his eyes and tear his arm away, his eyes meeting who?  
Mark's.  
"Oh my God, what do you want now?" Jack demanded, his eye rolling signifiying his annoyance.  
Mark shrugged in reponse and glanced at Jack.  
"You looked like a little loner here by yourself and I am the host of this party, so it is my responsibility to take care of my guests," He informally declarded. Jack scoffed.  
"Like you've ever cared," He spoke under his breath again, displeasing Mark. Jack got up abruptly and dusted off his jeans. Mark got up too and raised and eyebrow.  
"Going where?"  
"Away from you, too many bad vibes man,"  
"Would you rather I changed that?" Mark inquired sarcasticly.  
"And how are YOU going to change that?"  
"Oh, I have my ways,"   
"I highly, highly doubt that Mark," Jack folded his arms.  
"Because?"  
"You're a complete fucking asshole and all you've been doing is acting like a dick towards me, you don't give a shit about other people's feelings besides yourself. You're a small-minded, cocky douchebag who has nothing to do other than harrass their ex-best friend after you blamed them on something they didn't do AND hurt them. Sound fucking familiar? Mark?" Jack's fists were clenched, his face had gotten red from the miniature rant he spoke, just for Mark, whereas Mark had taken a key out of his pocket and was unlocking the door besides them.  
"What are you-?" Jack began before Mark dragged him into the room, securing the door behind him and locking it, leaving Jack to feel exposed in the medium bedroom area, obviously Mark's room.   
Mark inclined, ascended towards Jack, who in turn took a step back.  
"You know what,Jack, I dont like your fucking attitude, especially when it's directed towards me."  
"And?" Jack called out through his new sudden feeling of nervousness and worry which he kept hidden under the shaky voice.  
"I'm going to change that,"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack instantly regretted his past slight attitude towards Mark, not because he felt bad, or rude or even a dick, he regretted it because he knew Mark would do something Jack wouldn't like, and Jack wasn't ready or even anywhere near COMFORTABLE with something like that, regarding the fact that it's fucking Mark.  
Jack swallowed and kept quiet. He didn't know what to respond and knowing him, it would be something sassy that would piss off Mark even more, and at this stage that would lead to something even worse, not like he would MURDER him or anything but you get the idea.  
"What, cat got your tongue Jack?" Jack just glared at him and inhaled, keeping himself silent. "Now, now Jack, don't look at me like that, it isn't exactly nice,"  
"Nice, I'll show you fucking nice," Jack muttered under his breath, Mark picking up on this and grinning.  
"Go on, Jack, show me,"  
Jack remained silent. Mark raised his eyebrow.  
"Not gonna show me?"   
Jack remained silent. Mark chuckled.  
"Well I guess I'll just have to show you myself, seeing as you obviously can't," Mark fake lunged towards Jack who in turn jumped backwards against the bed, his back pressing hard against the mahogany post. Jack didn't want to admit this to himself but he knew deep down he was terrified of Mark, I mean who wouldn't be when they were a lot bigger and stronger than you; completely knowing what they were capable of.  
"Scared, Jack?" Jack again did not reply, he simply looked like a puppy who had just been kicked, hesitant of what could possibly come next. His brain copy and pasted multiple situations and scenarios with not so great outcomes, smothering him with doubt and fear, he couldn't help it. Like jeez, Mark was bad enough after he fucked over Jack and fucked his girlfriend, what the hell could he possibly be like now?  
Jack shook his head, grasping the front of his t-shirt for something to fiddle on, to try and keep his anxiety at bay.  
"No," Jack said weakly, almost inaudible.   
"No?" Mark questioned almost sarcastically, taking a step towards Jack who once again, tried to increase the distance between them by pressing himself up harder against the bedpost, swallowing, forming the words he was about to say in his brain.  
"Mark, stop...I fucking hate you,"   
Mark was right up to Jack now, his body a few inches from Jack's. The scent of strong alcohol and cologne crept of off Mark's person and breath, choking Jack's sense of smell, causing him to turn his head away. Mark set both of his arms on either side of Jack, leaving no possible escape routes from his left or right.  
"I. Don't. Care," Mark slowly responded, emphasizing each word painfully, hushed, in Jack's ear, bringing his hand up to Jack's delicate face and pinching his chin tightly between his fingers, forcing the younger boy's face to be in level with his own. Jack roughly shoved Mark's hand in the opposite direction with a shaky hand; he was terrified. Mark could see this.  
"Don't you fucking touch me," The Irish boy blurted out, giving Mark a death stare. Mark settled his hand on Jack's hip, tugging him closer to him. Jack rejected this, dancing out of Mark's possessive grip, ending up besides the wall.  
"I told you to not fucking touch me Mark," Jack repeated again, his nails slowly scraping against the wallpaper, voice showing the signs of emotion. His eyes darted around the room:  
Door: Locked. No escape.  
Regardless if it was locked or not, Jack wasn't fast enough. It's pretty obvious who was the winner here.  
Jack couldn't help that he felt like a victim of some soon-to-be extreme crime, even though he wasn't. His senses told him something bad was going to happen, it didn't have to necessarily something MAJOR but STILL.   
Mark lunged at Jack unexpectedly, grasping him and tossing him onto the bed, pinning him flat to the covers, his arms and legs weighing him down.  
"Just watch me Jack," Jack squirmed from under the heavier boy, using all his strength to try and free his limbs but at this point, he was going nowhere.  
"Are you for real,"  
"What?"  
"For real...about all of this....what the fuck are you even planning on doing...to me...?" He inquired weakly, hesitantly, scared for what the answer will be...but he had a fair idea.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out, but I'm sure you have a fair idea, Jackaboy," Tears masked his gentle eyes and he struggled again. He didn't want this, he didn't want this AT ALL, he didn't want to be taken advantage of, not by Mark, not by ANYONE.   
"Aw man stop your crying,"  
"F-fuck you, Mark...I hope you see how much of a cunt you are," He spoke as best as he could through his now slow moving tears that delicately soaked the fabric Jack lay on. Glaring at Mark through eyes exposing dire vitriol.  
"Don't you dare speak to me that way,"   
Jack spat on the boy above him, receiving a painful slap from Mark. Jack looked at him in disbelief.   
Mark lent down and roughly kissed the Irish boy who tried to escape the unwanted kiss, clenching his lips as hard as he could.  
"Oh, come on Jack," Mark pinched poked him hard on the ribs, causing him to open his mouth in slight pain- Mark's  
chance to force in his tongue. Jack found this absolutely disgusting, and he couldn't do shit about it. Mark broke away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, like a child asking to go to a disco for the first time. Mark looked at Jack for a brief few seconds, contemplating his answer, settling on grinning and shrugging.  
"Well, Jack, one reason is being that I hate you, I also hate how you fucking effect me, you know? It may not be obvious to you, but it is to me, you and your lanky body, shoulders, your arms, hands, gorgeous eyes, contagious laugh and all that bullshit, it all EFFECTS ME, and I thought well hey, maybe if I learn to hate you and also make you grow to hate me, I'd get over it as you'd have an excuse to not be around me, helping my case. But no, it didn't help. I just fucking grew to miss your stupid little ass and your humour, and it pissed me off. I just ended up seeing you in school and being pissed at myself and YOU for being too fucking appealing, we both know you'd run the opposite direction when you saw me and I guessed you got over it unlike me. You're probably thinking, 'Oh why didn't you just say something then,' well because I couldn't, how was I to know if that shit got out and e v e r y o n e would know? That would humiliate me to the core and I wasn't having that. You know how homophobic everyone is here, and even I got brainwashed into believing all the shit for a while. I chose to protect myself over you. But again, my plan didn't work and I'm still in the stupid state I was months ago, so now you're paying for it."  
Jack was shocked. He was genuinely shocked at this massive confession Mark had handed out to him. This was so fucked, it was probably bullshit. Even if it was true, Mark was going the whole wrong way about this, this was so wrong, so wrong. It was overwhelming. Mark was being abusive. Mark had apparently just confessed his liking for Jack. Mark fucking L I K E D Jack.  
Jack had come to the realisation that Mark.  
Liked.  
Him.  
Jack had never wanted to say this or admit it to himself since Mark had started being an ass but...Jack has had a crush on him for so long. Even after the events of Mark treating Jack like shit, he still somehow managed to still fucking like him. But Mark saying he hated Jack felt like a dropkick to the stomach, pfft, rejected when asking someone out, this felt so much worse.  
By now Jack had comes to terms towards his likeness towards Mark and would believe his story for now. Then he thought:  
"I may as well not resist anymore, it's getting me nowhere and just making things worse for me, honestly. Let's fucking give him what he wants," And he kissed him, surprising Mark greatly, but who kissed back. Their kissing was all rough, lip biting and lust. Mark let Jack's hands free which he wrapped around Mark's neck and pulled him closer, kissing almost passionately. He bit Mark's lip and Mark grabbed his ass, pulling Jack up onto his lap. Jack tangled his pale hands into the larger boys roots, tugging gently. Mark tore off Jack's t-shirt, his hands roaming the pale, bare skin beneath. Mark began devouring Jack's neck, nibbling and biting on the sensitive area, receiving quite a few small moans from Jack.   
There's going to be bruises there tomorrow.

//There's loads more but don't got time to write the rest right now yikes-Apologies.//


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long ass wait for this, I've had a serious writers block and it took so much motivation for me to write this but here you are, it's not great and I apologise but it will get better I promise, aight.

Jack waited until Mark was fully occupied, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Mark's jeans, his fingers felt the keys for the door, he tugged on them very, very gently, to be as careful as he physically could, not alerting Mark. He gave himself a silent "yes," as the keys were out and hanging on his fingers, that's when he swung his fist, hard, into the side of Mark's face, smacking him back enough for Jack to vault out of his grip and dash to the door, Surprisingly getting the correct key in the lock on his second try.  
Glancing around rapidly, Jack witnessed Mark getting up of the bed, "quite angry" being a complete understatement. Jack's eyes widened as the door unlocked and he hurled himself out, debating for a second whether or not to literally lock Mark in his room, but then scrapped the idea when he spotted Mark at the door.  
Jack slipped down the stairs and wasn't exactly sure what to do, he had an angry Mark on his hands, no way home, no friends besides a high-drunk Sam, and a serious case of anxiety.  
He shoved past so many people to get to the front door, he needed some air, bad.   
Getting outside, he could feel the cold air nipping at his skin but really, he didn't care at this point.   
Leaning against the wall, he slid down until he was resting on the freezing, solid ground, elbows on his knees, head lent down and hands on his head, he needed to calm down.  
He didn't realise all of this drama would work him up as much as it did, but shit now he's paying for it. Jack inhaled deeply, clenching his jaw as his thoughts ran over the events that unfolded in front of him tonight, then he remembered, he fucking basically made out with Mark.  
"Fuck," He said to himself quietly, bringing his head back up, rubbing his eye. What the hell is he going to do?   
He thought all was good until he glanced to his left and spotted Mark. Jack rose to his feet hurriedly, starting to panic. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Was all Jack could think, even in the slight darkness he could spot the bruise he left on Mark's left cheekbone, In a way he felt bad, but moreso he felt proud.  
There was like no one out here, Jack's breathing came out shakier as he descended from the angry Mark, he knew it wasn't a good idea going to a party with Sam that especially was being held in a house in a rural setting, he didn't know what to do.  
He felt like he was in some sort of horror movie where the psychopath runs after the victim, getting ready to kill.   
Jack held out his hands in front of him now, palms facing Mark as in a sign of surrender, shaking his head.  
"Mark I apologise-" Mark shook his head and gave Jack a dirty look.  
"My turn," He said bitterly before doing the same to Jack and hitting him, so hard to the extent that Jack fell backwards, and was left unconscious from the blow on the gravelled ground.

His head was pounding. It was at least 12pm from what Jack assumed. He was in bed. His music player was playing "Fumes" By The Eden Project, a song which he did really like. He opened his eyes and it was confirmed he was in his own bedroom. He yawned and stretched a little before sitting up and scratching his head, beginning to quietly sing along to the song. He eventually found enough motivation to get out of bed and head to the bathroom to go the toilet. He was about to un-zip his trousers when he spotted himself in the bathroom mirror.  
"Oh my God," Was all he breathed when he saw the mess he looked.   
He had a massive reddish bruise on his cheek, multiple smaller bruises littered across one side of his neck also having an additional small bandage on his head. He was about to question why but then remembered.  
"Oh fuck,"   
He could recall it all, party, Mark, making out, him punching Mark, Mark hitting him.  
He must've got knocked out when Mark punched him, or when he probably fell onto the ground? That would explain the bandage on his head.  
What in the world will he tell his parents? His friends?   
He decided he'd go for a well needed shower. 

After a nice, too-hot-for-most-people shower to occupy him, Jack got back into his bedroom and changed into some sweats and a loose t-shirt, he chilled on his bed whilst he checked his phone, finding out someone with an unknown number had texted him.  
"Uh hey Jack, just letting you know I'm like super sorry for all the shit I did and I like really really want you to know I only did that because like...alcohol man, I mean shit hate me all you want, I deserve it, but I've just been thinking about everything these past few hours and you really do have a right to hate and not want anything to do with me, whatever idk,"  
Jack knew who exactly who it was, he didn't even reply but alone just threw the phone back onto the bed in temper. His phone dinged, another message. It was him again.  
"Btw I'm the one who like bandaged you and shit and brought you home, if you were wondering,"  
"Whatever, whatever man," Jack muttered before standing up and deciding to get some paracetamol, probably some food.


	5. Chapter 5

What surprised Jack the most was the fact that he encountered an out of place note placed on his fridge and a glass of orange juice still cold on the counter top next to two pills.  
His hand lingered above the note before pulling it out from beneath the fridge magnet it rested under, bringing it closer to his line of sight and reading it out loud,  
"Use money stuck on the back of this to buy yourself some food, please," Turning the note around, he discovered a £10 note attached, in which some tape held it. Jack felt kind of...confused? He did have a fair idea of maybe who wrote the note and set out the juice and pills, it slightly bothering him that even something so little like the juice being fresh from the fridge.   
He didn't want to question it too much, and the things were set out already, so he may as well take what was given.   
Smelling and taking a sip before actually chugging it down, he wanted to make sure the juice didn't actually KILL HIM. When he didn't feel like he was going to be welcoming death anytime soon, Jack shrugged and took the pills (normal pain relief ones), washing them down with the juice.   
He debated over whether to actually take the money, nevermind buying food with it; but after a small confrontation between himself, he decided he may as well? It was left there for him, that was obvious. Throwing on a high-necked flannel to (hopefully) cover the marks on his neck, jeans, trainers and a grey zip-up hoodie, giving himself a quick hand through his hair to try and get rid of any kinks, Jack crumpled the money into his back pocket and left the house, he was going to have to deal with the looks he would receive due to the bruise on his cheek and the bandage on his head, oh well.  
The smell hit him first, the great smell of pancakes, eggs and all sort of delicious foods smacking his senses happy. Jack loved this diner, it was a bit classic but damn, the food was good, like really good, it was probably Jack's favourite place to eat, I don't think anyone blames him.   
The diner was pretty full, most stools at the main counter were taken, but that was okay, Jack always preferred booths. Trailing his feet to an empty both close to the back of the diner, Jack rests himself on the plush red leather seat and yawning. The diner was in pretty good nick seeing as it's been going since like 1970's or some shit like that, Jack loved it though; there was such a sense of nostalgia to this place, even through it's black and white checkered tiles which still have yet to fade, two aged ceiling fans that for some reason are still doing their job, worn cream walls with ashen oak borders that still look presentable despite their age, the every-once in a while cleaned shutters that are opened to let in the cosy vermillion sunlight and even the matured rusted red Jukebox that still played the good old classics.   
Some people would just assume that the place is so "old style" because of "lack of money" or "laziness" but in reality, everyone who came here liked it because of it's vintageness and history.   
Judy, the main person of the place, saunters over to where Jack settled, gripping her notepad and pen. Raising an eyebrow she nodded to the bruise on his cheek,  
"What did you do to yourself this time?" Curious, she bent down and poked Jack's cheek, almost inspecting it before he mildly pushed her hand away.   
"It's a long story Judy," Jack replied with a laugh at the end, she squinted her eyes and her lips stretched into a thin line.  
"Did ye get into a fight? No, that's a stupid question, of course violence was involved someway. I can't imagine you, Jack, of all people getting into a fight, God forbid it becomes a regular occurance-"  
"No, no Judy it's okay, don't worry, I'm fine, I wouldn't have called it a fight, more of a...disagreement," Jack responded again, chuckling at her reaction. Resting her hands on her hips, she replied.  
"Hmm, disagreement or not, it's not an excuse boy, what would your mother do when she finds out?"   
"It won't happen again Judy," Jack says whilst smiling at her and she returns it, rolling her eyes and gripping her notebad again.  
"I'm assuming the usual coffee and two pancakes with a squeeze of maple syrup?" Jack grins and nods.  
"You know me too well Judy,"  
"Well of course I do, I'm best friends with your mother for God's sake," Then she turns around and heads back to prepare Jack's meal.  
Judy was a good friend of Jack's mum, she was a middle ages woman, turning the age of 46, her most noticeable feature being the way she pinned-up her only slightly lightening hair in a bandana and the overly arched eyebrows she acquired, she didn't look 46 though, most people would assume she's only the age of 30, also not believing that she's been married 22 years and has 4 kids, 2 of which have since moved out of the town, the others not being old enough to leave school yet. She was great.  
The chatter of the other customers distracted Jack from actually hearing another person enter the diner, being too occupied scrolling through his phone, he didn't notice the person slide into the seat opposite him till he glanced up.   
He was playing with his lip ring as he studied Jack, Jack shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat.  
"What are you doing here, Mark?" Mark shrugged, running a hand through his hair. Funny how the bruise on his cheek was almost indenticle to the one Jack beheld.  
"Well, I kinda assumed you would've been gone by now," Another shugg.  
"And how did you know I was going to come here?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"You always come here, I always see you," Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack gave Mark a weird look.   
"That isn't creepy at all," Mark sighs shortly, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward.   
"Look, Jack, I wanted to talk-"  
"Not right now,"  
"Jack-" Jack set up his hand and pointed his index finger.  
"Shit dude chill, let me eat first a least," Mark relaxed back into his seat and nodded, whispering an "Okay" before Judy returned with a plate and coffee jug.  
She eyed Mark whilst she set down the plate with the pancakes and filled up Jack's cup with steaming ground coffee.  
"So, I didn't know you two were friends again," She spoke casually, acting as if she knew nothing was wrong, she was smart, she obviously had a good idea of what happened, like the brusies on both cheeks didn't tell that enough.   
"Friends," Jack replied, quoting her. She looked at Jack suspiciously, offering Mark coffee which he accepted.  
"Yes, friends," Mark then said, looking up at Jack whilst taking a drink of his coffee.  
"Boys, don't act like nothing is going on here, it's none of my business of but if anything is going to happen, please leave it outside my place of work please?" She warns before leaving once again. Mark makes a "hmpth" noise before beginning to tap his fingers on the white washed table to the current song playing. Jack used his fork to cut off a part of one of his pancakes and brought the pancake to his mouth.   
"Can you stop like creeping on me please when I'm eating?" Jack says through a mouthful of pancake, swallowing and glimsping back at Mark who looked away. Jack raised his eyebrows in contentness and continued eating.  
Mark continued to quietly tap his fingers on the table as he would steal peeks at Jack,grinning and chuckling when Jack scratched his neck and revealed more of the brusies.  
"What?" Jack questioned before realising and tugging his shirt tighter towards his neck again and blushing furiously. Mark smiled a teethy smile as laughed at the blushing boy and shook his head whilst looking at the table. He looked pleased almost.  
"Shut up," Jack said weakly. Mark arched his eyebrow, leaning forward close to Jack and mouthing the words "make me," before leisurely going back and crossing his arms behind his head. Jack breathed hard of his nose, scoffing and went back to eating, once again. At this rate he was never going to finish.   
Jack finished his food. Judy returned. Jack handed her the scrunched up £10, which Mark seemed to recognise, and told her to keep the change.   
Jack perked up and brushed any folds out of his jeans, and Mark, who in turn stood up too.   
They said goodbye to Judy and got outside where a black Ford Mustang 302 v8 was parked.   
"Like it?"  
"It's a pretty nice car to be honest...is it yours?" Mark cooly walked over to it and lent against it, pulling out car keys and unlocking the car. That was Jack's answer.  
Jack was jealous, he loved classic cars and classic Mustangs were a blessing.   
"Want a ride?" Jack wanted to say no, but he wanted to say yes, he bet the car sounded amazing, he bet it felt amazing to be inside. Mark lent in the drivers seat and started the engine, the car growling to life, Mark looked back at Jack and grinne. "Oh come on man, you know you wanna,"  
Jack didn't know what he was doing as his legs were making their way over to the car, and next thing he knew Mark was accelerating the car out of the carpark and onto the main road with Jack seated besides him.  
They rode down the roads, Jack had his window down as the air whipped his hair; he was beaming.  
"So, what do you say we go back to mines? You know talk about what happened...maybe chill and...catch up?" Mark said, turning his head to Jack. Jack bite his lip and shrugged, quietly answering "I don't know," before looking out the window again. Mark's hand reached for Jack's neck and he turned Jack's face to face him again, wanting a real answer.  
"Jack, I want a proper answer, I mean there's nothing wrong with what I said, was there?" He looked at Jack innocently with those brown eyes of his and frowned.   
Jack was wary. He rubbed his arm and bit his lip, debating in his own mind what the best thing to do would be.   
He knew he should say no, and just go home, this was a bad idea, right?  
But Mark was sober, maybe he was...better? He seemed better...but Jack still had this fear in the depths of his mind that he should reject his offer, he didn't need anything to do with Mark, he shouldn't WANT to be around him, but for some sad reason he felt the need to say yes, he didn't know if it was through peer pressure or fear or the fact that they were such good friends before and he had this amll hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be like that again, like when they were kids, that's possible, right? RIGHT?  
Jack swallowed and peered back at the other boy who was currently looking at the road, but notived Jack watching him.   
"Okay..sure," Jack finally answered, receiving a grin from the older boy.   
"I knew you'd come around,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Here?" Was what slipped out of Jack's mouth when Mark pulled up and killed the engine, when he gazed up at the two story house which from the front view had 4 windows on all different areas, it had a garage, a letter box and all the necessary stuff. The house was lined with old wood all over the walls, the top half being a pale grey, the bottom half a weird worn out cream colour, the doors and edges whitewashed. The house wasn't big, no not at all, it was a small cosy house, Jack knew exactly what it was like, seeing as this was a house of his childhood; Mark's old home.  
"Yes, here," Mark confirmed before proceeding to grab something from the glove compartment near Jack's lap, who in turn shifted a little to make more room.   
"Why are we here? I didn't know your like, your family still owned it?" Jack inquired curiously, waiting for Mark to respond.  
"Either did I till a year or so ago," He shrugged, "We still own it yeah, but it's just kinda there, the big house is all they care about now, me? Not so much, I love this place, and now my parents don't bother about it so it's all mine and I can do whatever I want with it. But I mean it also just kinda gives a bit of...of..."  
"Nostalgia?"  
"Yeah, that word," Mark replied before stepping out of the car and Jack following him, treading up the steps. At the door Mark searched for the keys to the house but was defeated, he was about to get angry before Jack stopped him and jogged around the corner to the backyard, running back with a key in his hand.  
"It was under the brick besides your back door, where you had left it like...a long time ago,"  
"Shit, how did you remember that?" Jack just shrugged in response as Mark shook his head and grinned, unlocking the door and breathing in deeply. "Ah, smells like no parents and weed, just how I like it," Jack sniffed to see if it had actually smelt as Mark had described it as and honestly? He could say the exact same, he didn't question the last part though.  
Mark trudged up the stairs and Jack followed on his tail, till they reached Mark's bedroom; Jack couldn't help but beam when he opened the door and took in the room he had spent so long in all that while ago, obviously there was a few major differences, obviously old Mark's room didn't have the untasteful smell of weed, or a collage of almost every alternative album cover above his bed, or spray painted phrases such as "I think about you almost every day," or "Asshole," or "Fuck off," or "Why get high off life when weed exists?"  
But there was some things that had stayed the same. Things such as the aged firefly lamp on his chest of drawers, the pale white walls, the tiny fairy lights that shone every colour of the rainbow, or even the few dusty novels he owned but had never gotten around to reading, and from the looks of them, they hadn't been touched in years.   
Mark lunged himself onto his bed, before yawning and sitting up again to find Jack looking around the place and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.   
"Oh come on Jack, get relaxed," Mark tugged Jack's arm and made him drop onto the bed. Mark got up and strutted over to his stereo, putting on some chill acoustic music Jack didn't recognise. Jack's eyes lingered on Mark as he came back over and hoaked out a lighter.  
"Ever had a joint Jack?" Jack shook his head, "Well do you want to try one?"   
"Umm I don't know,"  
"Straight-edge haha, you should, I think you'd like it, it's really cool,"  
"But is it really though," Doubt strickening his voice.  
"Dude, it's weed, the worst that could happen is that your body don't like it and you feel sick, but that like never happens so yeah, here," Mark handed him a joint but Jack didn't take it just yet.  
"It smells though, I don't want my clothes being covered in that shit," Mark stood up once again and went to his wardrobe, unburying a t-shirt and some sweats.  
"Put them on, problem solved," Jack shrugged and was about to take off his jacket and flannel when he caught Mark peaking who covered his eyes and innocently said "Chill, I'm not looking, promise,"  
A few minutes later Jack was changed, his clothes were across the room and he was taking his first drag. Mark clapped when Jack didn't start spluttering like he expected himself to do, well besides a few coughs after his first drag. Jack had serious doubts about this but after a few more drags after a while, he could actually understand why weed was so popular, and started hating the fact it was for some reason illegal almost anywhere.   
"How does it feel?" Mark asked whilst taking a drag of his own, sitting back and resting his body weight on his hand. Jack laughed lazily and closed his eyes for a second.  
"I feel all tingly and warm and, super fucking lazzyyyy...Hey, I can feel the gravity,"  
"What the fuck Jack," Mark said whilst chuckling and looking at the lankier boy.   
They finished, well, Mark did and Jack finished around half of his, it was only his first time, but that didn't stop Mark from claiming Jack was a complete lightweight.  
"Dude, shut up or I'll punch you again,"  
"Ooh feisty Jackaboy,"  
"Shut up!"  
"You should like dye your hair green because weed is green and I like weed...and I like you,"  
"Oh my God, the cheese!" Jack exclaimed whilst going red.   
"You're actually like so cute," Jack blew air out of his mouth and shook his head. Mark set his hand on Jack's cheek who leant into it, gazing up at Mark through his muddy eyelashes and yawning. Mark leant in and nimbly pressed his lips to Jack's who was too relaxed at this point to even care. Mark kissed him against and Jack kissed back, setting his hand on Mark's shoulder, and Mark responded by placing his fingers around Jack's small hip and squeezing him closer towards him. Jack trailed his spare hand up Mark's top as they lazily made out on Mark's bed, still high, all little effort and a few giggles here and there.  
"Sorry for our first kiss," Mark spoke thickly through Jack's lips, still keeping his eyes closed, Jack did the same, responding casually.  
"It's okay," Jack leant back and brought Mark with him, until Mark's elbows were on each side of Jack's head, Jack's legs were wrapped around his waist and hands were tightly embraced around Mark's neck and in his hair. Trailing down to the hem of Mark's plain t-shirt and slipping it slowly off Mark's body, Jack began running his nails back over the bare skin of Mark's back, receiving a few sighs from Mark. Mark bit Jack's lip as he fisted off Jack's t-shirt, or technically Mark's, going down and kissing the sweet skin of Jack's neck, going down a little more, running his hand up and down Jack's body as he tenderly sucked and bit at the paler boy's upper chest area. Jack quietly moaned and bit his lip, Mark knew he was sensitive.   
Mark looked up at Jack who opened his eyes, "So much for talking,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I try something?" Mark asked as his head rose from the area of Jack's body he was eating at; Jack was unsure but was curious as to what Mark had in mind, a little too curious for his own good. He nodded unsurely and Mark took this as confirmation, reaching under the bed until his hand brushed against what he was looking for, uplifting a box and setting it onto the bed. Jack stared at it in wonder, confused as to what it had to do with anything that was happening right now or something completely different. He did still have the weed in his system so obviously his general approach would be a lot more cloudy than what it would normally be, but patiently he waited until Mark opened the box whilst looking at Jack and trying to stop himself from grinning. Jack didn't have to clue as to what was in that plain black box that he felt so compelled to try and sneak a quick peak when Mark's hand went up and stopped him.  
"No, sit back," Jack obeyed and rested back, relaxing up against the headboard, patiently waiting on Mark. "Close your eyes," Mark spoke gently and for some reason Jack trusted him enough to do this, keeping his eyes closed even when Mark sat besides him and metal rattled in his hand. Even then Jack knew what was in that box because he felt it on his wrists and they were being pulled up against the posts, one by one, his wrists were held tightly in place. "Okay you can open them now,"   
Jack opened his eyes to a smug Mark and the confirmation that handcuffs were what bond his wrists, they looked pretty expensive too, not the kind you can buy in shops that have the easy opening switch, but legit 'You can't get rid of these unless you had the keys,' kinda ones. Normally Jack would've panicked or at least gotten overly nervous at this point, but right now all he felt was calm, and he...liked it for once. It felt like he didn't have a worry in the world and that feeling was pretty rare, but was it a good thing?   
Jack diverted his eyes to Mark's who looked back with a devious expression on his face, he finally had Jack at his mercy, and Jack wasn't complaining, all Jack was doing was staring back at Mark with that oh, so innocent look on his face, topless, beginning to softly bite his lip and shifting his eyes away. Even seeing Jack like this, like that, in his bed, was enough to turn him on.   
Jack tugged on the restraints to check if they were actually working, and to no avail, they worked too well.   
"I've never done this before," Jack stated almost mutely, looking back at Mark, sucking on his bottom lip. Mark couldn't resist anymore and he crawled onto the bed towards Jack, meeting face to face with the younger boy and kissing him nimbly on the lips, before moving closer and deepening the kiss, grasping Jack's neck, grasping Jack's hip, their kissing a mixture of lust and heat, rough hands melding velvety skin and desires becoming realities.   
Mark peeled off Jack's trousers as fluently as he could muster, letting them sag onto the floor with the smallest of flops, going back up to kiss Jack again before letting his mouth and tongue trek slowly down Jack's pasty body, leaving the pale skin with pinks and reds, that would eventually fade to browns and purples, art at it's finest.   
He kissed Jack's naval before letting his mouth wander over Jack's boxers, applying pressure with his mouth over the fabric separating his mouth and Jack's progressively more harder length. Jack tugged on the handcuffs and threw his head back onto the pillows behind him, whining in protest to Mark's sly teasing; Mark quietly chuckled at the helpless Jack and proceed to hook his fingers under Jack's underwear, lazily slipping them off whilst kissing his abdomen, sliding them off to Jack's ankles and onto the floor.  
Mark continued to tease Jack with his mouth and hands, his mouth lazily kissing around Jack's pubic area but avoiding his lenghth, and his hands slowly rubbing up and down Jack's thighs, using his nails to softly scrape the fine skin.   
Jack moaned and began to bit his lip again, Mark spotting this and reaching up to kiss Jack and bite his lip, hard.   
"Mine,"  
Mark let one of his hands slither around Jack's length, casually, gently beginning to stroke Jack, receiving a whimper, in which Mark knew Jack wanted more, so he'd give him more, but still continue to tease; It was quite an enjoyable experience. He continued to leisurely stroke Jack whilst he brought his tongue down and let it slide over the tip of Jack's length, making Jack arch ever so slightly in the hopes Mark would give him more, but no, in Mark's world it was still too early for "more," so he continued to tease Jack until he was almost begging for Mark to just move on, to stop teasing him, it was a dick move, apparently (unintentional pun too). Mark laughed to himself at the sheer power he had over Jack right now, both of them being fully erect in the process.   
Mark's tongue slid up and down the length of Jack, over the tip, carelessly bringing Jack's length properly into his mouth and beginning to suck him off. Mark was good at this, he knew, he'd done it enough times before, and from the noises Jack was making, or the way Jack's thighs were tightening and tensing around his head, there was no doubt that he was enjoying this; Mark knew it, and loved it.   
"M-Mark," Jack panted as Mark was taking in basically all of Jack's length, Jack's wrists shaking and nagging against the handcuffs as he so wished he could get free and s h o v e Mark down deeper on his dick, he knew Mark was stalling, fucking tease.   
Mark stopped and brought his head up to see Jack, who was biting the insides of his cheeks and was blushing like mad.  
"Cute butt," Mark said nounchalantly before lifting up one of Jack's legs and slapping him in the ass, "I want to fuck you so hard," He added huskily whilst looking deep into Jack's eyes who unsurprisingly flushed and diverted his gaze.  
"Do it," Jack challenged.  
"Tell me you want it," Mark said whilst grabbing Jack's ass cheek.  
"I want it," He responded submissively.  
"No, tell me in full you want it," Mark repeated again, squeezing Jack's ass harder and watching the boy wince slightly.  
"I want you to fuck me, Mark,"  
"Good," Reaching over, he opened his top drawer in the beside cabinet.  
"Mark!" Someone called from down the stairs; Mark froze.  
"Are you actually fucking serious," He muttered to himself, looking at Jack and telling him to keep quiet.   
"Mark?" A pair of feet were coming up the stairs, and fast.  
"Fuck," Mark cursed as he skidded to the bedroom door as someone was just about to open it.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
"Um what?"  
"It's Megan," Mark opened the door slightly enough to cover whatever was in his room but just enough to see his Auntie.  
"What are you doing here?"   
"We need to talk," Mark opened the door hastily and closed it fast enough so that he was standing outsides the room, and anything insides the room wouldn't have been noticed.   
Jack's wrists were getting sore, he was starting to overthink, becoming ol' Jack again. It still hasn't properly hit him yet in terms of the "Anxious/Cautious Jack" that well, him and Mark were at the verge of fucking basically, to put it bluntly.   
Jack tried to free his wrists but as expected, he didn't succeed, but two minutes later Mark was rushing into the room, flushed.  
"What?" Jack questioned.  
"Nothing just...shit, look uh you gotta go, something has happened and I gotta be there and all that bullshit, so yeah, uh fuck sorry," He seemed panicked about something, even the way he released Jack from the cuffs you could tell something was definitely up. "Alright, hurry up and get dressed,"  
"Shit okay, sorry I'm not the one who undressed me," Jack said sarcastically, starting to feel that sense of uncomfortablness as he began chucking his clothes back onto him.   
"Very funny," Mark replied, waiting.  
"Okay, okay I'm done now, what now, am I supposed to walk home?" Jack stated sarcastically.   
"No, I'll drop you off, obviously," Mark replied looking out the window.  
They got back out to Mark's car and they left the house.   
On the drive to Jack's, the car was silent, Mark was trying to keep his calm on the road but also just reaching speed limits, wheras Jack was becoming well, the nervous-wreck everyone knows him for. He shifted his weight as far away as he could from Mark, starting to feel that sense of danger from him once again. Mark noticed this and put his hand on Jack's knee.  
"Little dude chill, why you gone all stiff and weird again?" Jack just shrugged and Mark sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry about all that and my Aunt and-"  
"It's fine," Jack just replied and kept it at that, keeping his gaze to the sun setting over the trees, giving him a sense of calm.   
He could say it was his own fault he felt like this, he didn't say "No," to Mark right? It's just starting to properly hit him that he a l m o s t had sex with Mark, of all people, Jack was beginning to burn red again in embarrassment for remembering how desperate he had acted, and how pathetic he must've looked and sound. Jack groaned loudly. Mark raised his eyebrow in question but Jack just shook his head.   
Eventually, he got home, Mark left with a goodbye and he acted hesitant when Jack was leaving the car, like he wanted to do something but kept it back, typical.   
But fuck, Jack really dug himself another hole here hasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mean this took a kinda turn? Whoops.  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but yeah,  
> I would really appreciate if you told me your thoughts on this? Any promts to give? Send them pls ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever, but I just remembered about this story and thought I may as well put out another chapter whilst I have the time. Bear with me as I haven't properly wrote in ages, I have no clue where I am going with this story, if you have any ideas or anything I could change to it, please do tell me haha.

Mark cups the lighter and cigarette with his hands, lighting it and inhaling the wispy smoke. Running a hand through his thick, almost greasy hair, he lays a head back onto the chill concrete of the hospital one, exhaling. Smoke danced out of his mouth as he had just began to dip down into his next drag, when he sensed the squeaking, automatic doors slide open, and slide close. A single person stepped out into the entrance.  
He recognised her voice before he witnessed her.  
"Mark, we need to talk," His mother spoke, loitering out in front of him, arms crossed stiffly, face straight, lacking smile. Mark sighed, glancing down and back up again, tapping his cigarette to get rid of the excess ash.  
"Hit me," Mark responded sarcastically; She exhaled, exasperated.  
"I don't like your attitude," She began and Mark dropped his arms.  
"Oh, fuck's sake not this again," A sour tone littering his words.  
"Mark, don't use that attitude with me-"  
"I will use whatever the hell attitude I want to use-"  
"Mark!" She was impatient now, her face flushing a light shade of pink, but she promptly composed herself. "Mark, listen to me, I am sick of whatever you call this constant mood you've been in for the past what, year? I don't understand what is wrong with you, what am I doing wrong? You are without end unbelievably selfish, I can't believe you at times! Smoking weed, getting drunk, and God knows what else behind my back when your father has been battling stomach cancer, and is now lying on a hospital bed, in a critical condition because it has gotten that bad. Do you realise what you are doing to this family? You are setting the most horrendous example for all of us, your father is ill, he doesn't need this shame. But tell me, where did I go wrong? You are never around, you scrape at your education and I don't even want to know about your social life. I have set out everything for you to do well in life, I have tried my upmost best to support you, to help you, but anytime I get anywhere close, I am, once again, pushed away, by my own son of all people. I don't know you anymore, and what is the point of having a son if all they aspire to be is a stranger." She was in tears at this point, tears that were just begging to fall over the edge but weren't quite there yet. In a momentarily gesture, she had swept her eyes of any drops and walked back into the hospital, leaving Mark to wash over the conversation, dropping his half burnt cigarette onto the ground below.

It was a few hours later, and Mark resided in the bedroom of his old home, sprawled out on bed, he took a swig from a vodka bottle, Avenged Sevenfold burst from the speakers in the corner of the room, multiple beer bottles lay on the floor next to where he lay, a cigarette between his index and middle finger. 

There were three fresh holes in the walls. 

New cuts along his knuckles.

Nothing new that had changed.

The drinking went on for about an hour, to Mark this was his coping method, the way in which he dealt with all the "useless bullshit" in his life, as unhealthy as it was, Mark didn't give a single damn, as long as the familiar burn of alcohol warmed his throat and clouded his mind.   
But his phone was continuously lighting up with notifications, text messages, all of which he was too unbothered to open or even glance at. It was only 9:24pm and Mark wouldn't hesitate to keep this up for longer while, as long as he could forget some of the stuff he didn't like to remember. Alas he did check his phone, a couple of his mates invited him to join them at the local night club and he thought "fuck it." He was already nearing the drunken stage. 

Jack had began to worry about Mark, the whole incident with his aunt made him think of the worst, and due to the fact Mark was ignoring all contact with him, he began to get the realisation that something may actually be wrong. That's until Mark replied.

Mark> Goin to Excaliber,, u shold come 

Jack> What, now? 

No response. Jack sighed. He got an invitation, what a dumbass would do is accept, and Jack being the dumbass he seemed to be recently began putting on his vans, fixed his hair and grabbed a jacket. 

This was the third girl Mark had made out with since he landed down at Excaliber, they were seated on one of the plush sofas at the side of the nightclub, just after they had met on the dance floor and she began to grind against Mark. Loud dance music blared and made it almost impossible to hear anything else. Blue strobe lights was the main illumination in the place; Many girls in tight skirts and short tops danced against the guys in the centre of the club. He had his hand firmly place on her ass and the other on her hip, their sloppy making out being normal in a club like this. She began to run her hand down his stomach, to his crotch until she was actually feeling his above the jeans he wore, and with one look and the words "Come on, doll," they were up and finding somewhere more private to go.

Jack entered the nightclub and was immediately swarmed by a crowd of young guys and girls around his own age, whom he avoided like the plague. He couldn't spot anyone he knew, and deep down he was praying he caught even a glimpse of Mark to reassure him that he is in fact also here. Wondering around for Mark lead Jack to being bashed around by party goers, he began to feel extremely warm-All this body heat was too much for Jack to handle, as was his growing anxiety. His eyes took in all the visible surroundings until they rested on a door, a possible exit maybe? Only one way to find out he assumed.  
Pushing the bar open on the door, it's not an exit but a storage room, and something catches Jack's eye, something he'd rather not have seen. 

And like that he turned around and walked straight out of the place, cooled his head on the benches outside.   
"Fucking typical," He thought angrily, rolling his eyes and grimacing.   
Typical of Mark.


End file.
